Chapter 8: Ultimate Test: Tommy Vs Malla
'Negative Zone' The black sun was slowly rising as it's shadows moved throughout the entire mountain covering it with such darkness no one could see their own hands through it. At the base of the Mountain was a small cave where The Dark Master was standing outside of the place that kept him lock for centuries. He smiled as black energy surrounded him and suddenly blasted forward at the cave destroying it from the inside out. As the rubble of rock laid there, He couldn't help but remember times of his youth before all of this ever started. ''Past Long ago in the Tribe of The Makun during the great wars that passed through them, four young warriors were recruited into the war and were being trained. As the four of them stood at the ready, the Commander entered and glared at them. "Since there is not much warriors left in our home, You four will be trained to achieve great power to help our brothers and sisters. Now to get this started, I want each of you to present your names to me when i come towards you." The Commander said as he started from the far left,"Hydror sir, Shanin sir, Weivler sir, Griger sir." The four said. "Good now report to your assigned Teachers and show them what you have to offer." He said leaving. The four broke formation as they sat down and waited for their instructor's to arrive. "I can't believe We have to become soilders to aid in this evil fight." Shanin said as she hugged her knees. "Well we're here now so we need to make the best of things and try to do what needs to be done." Weivler said growling. "This war is nothing but misunderstanding towards both the tribes, no matter who wins people will continue to die and there's nothing we can do about it." Hydror complained as he leaned against the wall. "I don't believe that.... Maybe there will be some good that comes out of this, I can't explain it but I know I can feel it." Griger said as the others looked at him with pity. As Shanin and Hydror left with their instructor's, Griger went to talk to Weivler who was sitting down on the ground. "..... Weivler, what if i told you I had a plan to end this war?" Griger asked. "I'd laugh at you for even thinking something up like that, In this world there are people who understand violence and pain. It's our jobs as Protectors of our tribe to show it so that No one will ever hurt our loved ones again." He said grudginly. "There is always another way to end a war and I know I will find it, I want you to help me Weivler what do you say?" Griger said extending his hand. He took one look then smacked his hand away,"Your living a fool's reality." He growled as his Instructor called him. Years later after much training and preparations, The four graduated and were introduced to the battle field as early as possible. They fought and killed many but were lost in their own sense, After the last war strike failed they were sent back to help protect the Tribe. Inside the Village, Weivler was on guard patrol when he saw Griger heading somewhere in a black cloak with a strange symbol. He decided to follow him which lead them to the middle of the scarred landscape of the war, he suddenly found that Griger was meeting with five others. "Were you followed?" A woman asked revealing her face. "No I made sure, were you able to find the ancient text?" Griger asked revealing his face. "Yes but are we sure that this will be able to truly advance us to the Ultimate state of mind?" Shanin said revealing her face. "It's not like we don't have another choice, if this is our only chance to truly achieve peace then we need to risk it." Hydror said taking his cloak off as well. "I agree, this must be it." Another girl said showing her face. "Then we're in agreement, now it's time for us to go." A man said as the six started charging the energy creating a big vortex right underneath them. As they were about to disappear Weivler jumped in and was caught into the vortex. As he was traveling through, Griger saw him and glared at him. He then slashed right at Weivlar causing a second vortex to open leading to the Nexus. Weivlar was forced in as he experianced a world of pain as the Darkness gave him unbelievable power changing his apperance to a full black being. As he awakened outside of his village, he found that the six had achieved Master form which made him angry though he found that he also achieved it as well and left to plot his revenger. Present '"Master.. The time draws near." Lazir said as The Dark Master Weivlar turned and grinned evily as he transported all six of them. '''Morning at Shion Academy Most of the students who had attended Shion Academy were in their classrooms as they all looked outside to see the senior's in their graduation robes waiting for the Ceremony to begin. Tommy and his friends were out in the Training Dojo as they heard all the commotion. "Wow is the graduation ceremony really all that?" Tommy asked as he was meditating. "Are you kidding? It is where only the best of the best have proven themselves worthy of going back to their realms with their heads up high and become part of their species protectors." Leina said. "Not many earn this opportunity and it's rare to see so many who have graduated." Egor. "As long as i can master my power, it won't matter to me what they do to celebrate." Domi said. "After I finish my training I'll be able to return home and not have to worry about anything." Maxina said smiling with joy. "Tommy, what about you? Since you're pretty much without home what are you gonna do after graduating?" Triya asked while everyone turned their attention towards Tommy. "To be honest I don't know, since I can't use this power on Earth I'll probably just go my own way and hopefully find some work." He said as the others looked confused but decided to drop it as they continued meditating. As the Head-Master was heading towards the stage to begin this wondeful day, an explosion of one of the parts of the school erupted as everyone was running in fear. Out of the smoke showed the Dark Master with his five followers standing next to him. "YOU!!!" Head-Master Veo said as he growled angrily. Suddenly the graduates took on their Armor form and went to attack him but the five laughed as The Dark Master easily blew them away straight into the schools. "So good to see you again Veo, still raising weak students after all this time?!" '''He laughed evily. Right as he said that Veo managed to summon lightning from his hands and zapped The Dark Master who took the hit and was pushed back. "The only person weak here is you." He said growling. He smiled as the armor regenerated and was brand new,"I'll admit, you've barley gotten stronger but I am not intrested in you." 'He said as black energy surrounded the graduates trapping them. "LET THEM GO!!!!!!!" He yelled charging another blast of energy only this time before he could launch it, the five were right on the head-master holding their weapons on him. '"Oh i plan too but first you will do something for me." 'He said smiling. "And what would that be?" He asked trying to figure out a way to defeat them all. '"I call for Aginus!!" 'The Dark One said as all the students gasped. "Are you so weak that you must prove yourself by defeating students?" Veo growled. '"Oh not me, I choose my warrior..." 'He said as the black vortex appeared bringing forth another dark being with dark skin. "Hello... Old man." Malla said smiling. "You... monster, twisting this child into your own image." Veo growled. '"Now choose The Human now or I will turn your elite students into my new servants." 'He growled as black electricity started shocking them. "ENOUGH!!!" A voice said as everyone turned to find Malla standing there with anger in his eyes. ''Next Chapter: Chapter_9:_Ultimate_Test:_Tommy_Vs_Malla II